There is No Good and Evil
by krazy-potter13
Summary: Darkness and Light. Just how thick of a line seperates the two? An American student arrives at Hogwarts and it looks like he will face just that question. Be ready for Voldemort, Potter, Malfoy, Quidditch, secret orginizations, betryals, teenagers,more
1. Certain Matters

There is No Good and Evil  
  
Chapter One - Certain Matters  
  
Discalmer: I don't own anything except for me and the characters/places that I make up in my little mind. Everything else is owned by the great J.K.R., Warner Bro. Scholastic, Bloomsbary or whoever else has this stuff copyrighted...Im just borrowing it.  
  
Summary: This used to be titled Shades of Darkness! I have looked over and even completley rewrote parts of it. Still, if it looks familiar you are not(definatley) going crazy. This fic is going to revolve around an American transfer student--I know its been done before but hopfully will be different. It will be about his struggles from everything form girls and sports to Voldemort, traitors, back-stabbings, loyalty and unloyalty, assasinations, Death Eaters, Order of the Phoniex, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and being torn between the Dark and the Light. Hopefully I'll be able to transfer my ideas into words. Wish me luck. This fic isn't set in stone, so Im open to any suggestions. It will NOT be slash, although Harry and Draco will play major parts in the fic. The main character in this fic is semi-based on me, slightly altered. This will probably turn out to be a combination of Action/Adventure/Angst/possible Romance/as well as just about everything else. Note that this fic is rated R and is planned to get much darker as it progresses. Thanks. Review...(please)  
  
***  
  
My name is Lucifer Alexander Thiel. I know, not the most original name in the world but you have to take what they give you, don't you? On the most part Im what you expect of 15 year old boy, errr, young man. I love all the good things in life like girls, sports, and music(in that order).  
  
But then again, Im not exactly normal either...well...maybe normal where I come from, but probably not normal in your standards. I am a wizard. Actually not a wizard, technically Im just an underage wizard(big difference..*cough*sarcasm*cough*). Not exactly what you were expecting, right? Well, maybe it was but that is not the point. Anyway, back to me- Im just now fresh out of my freshmen year of schooling at The South-Eastern Academy of Rural Magic which is located somewhere in the rolling hills of south-eastern Kentucky, United States. Note that I am fresh out of the school...meaning that I am ready for a nice looonnngg relaxed summer break. I probably will have no such luck, but that, once again, is not the point.  
  
What else do I need tos say. Hmmmm. Oh yeah. My family. I am the youngest of five children from a pure-blood wizarding family that moved to America from Germany several generations ago. I say a pure-blood wizarding family because that is what my family claims to be, although there are rumors that one of my great grand-fathers was married to half blooded Veela, a load of bull crap if you ask me. I like to think that I am full-bread good 'ol fashion 100% wizard. Not that Im prjudice towards Mudbl-err--Muggle-born people. Lets see...oh yeah...I guess I should tell you that I can trace my blood back to some old crazy German wizard/Dark- Lord by the name of Grindewald or something like that, nothing to be proud of if you ask me, the stupid git got killed by someone named Dumbdare or Dumdledeers or something. I most not have been paying attention in that part of History class.  
  
My story, however doesn't have anything to do with any of my family's history, or at least not yet.  
  
My story begins on a sizzling hot late June day in the beginning of my summer holidays. I had just finished applying some Anti-Frizz Wizarding Gel For All Occasions into my curly blonde hair(okay, so maybe my hair did have some dark blue high-lights running through it, but it still!) and was just putting my contacts into my piercing bright blue eyes. I swear, some old wizard with too much time on his hands needs to come up with a cure for bad eyesight so I can stop using these damn Muggle contacts.  
  
It was at about this time when I saw an owl fly past my window. I frowned as I had never seen that particular barn owl before. And for the fact that the mail had already arrived that morning. I decided to go see what was up, it might be from one of my friends form school. Maybe one of them got a new owl.  
  
I bounded into the kitchen with my brand-new Nimbus 2002 Gold Edition in my hand, I was planning on taking a little fly in the nearby forest once I had figured out what the letter was about. I spotted my mom sitting at the kitchen table looking at a letter that was, apparently, written on a piece of yellow parchment. Funny thing because us American Wizards had adapted to the muggle method of paper, we didn't use parchment anymore. Paper is much handier than parchment if you ask me, or any sain wizard for that matter. Those British wizards still use parchment though, they are way behind the times. They should get some brains and stop living in the Middle Ages. I mean, they even use lamps and candels instead of just enchanting flashlights and lightbulbs.  
  
It was at about that time when I noticed that my mom's eyes where sort of glazed over and that she had a death-grip on the letter. Funny thing-she was usually calm and was good at hiding her emotions ever since her and dad split up. Never the less, even as I watched her her knuckles were beginning to turn white from griping the letter so hard. Yikes.  
  
"Mom?" I asked tentatively. No answer.  
  
I tried again, "Hey mom, what's up, what's the letter about?" She seemed to snap out of her trance and jerked her head up to look up at me. Instead of replying she simply handed the letter over to me. My mom...speechless? Wow. I read the letter  
  
Dear Ms. Nancy E. Berchens  
  
It is with a great sorrow that I am writing you this letter, but it must be done. I hope that I am correct in assuming that you are well aware that Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry played host to the TriWizard Tournament this previous school year? Even if you are not, then that doesn't matter, what matters is that at the end of this tournament one of Lord Voldemort's supporters kidnapped Harry Potter and, using ancient Dark Magic, brought Voldemort back to his body.  
  
It is because of these awful turn of events that I would like to ask you if you would move to Britain for certain matters that I am sure you are well aware of. I hope that you understand exactly what I am speaking of.  
  
Thank You,  
  
Professor A. Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch-Craft and Wizardry  
  
P.S. Return your answer by owl post as quickly as possible. It should also be noted that if you do chose to accept my offer that living quarters will be provided and that your son will be able to transfer to Hogwarts. Also, if you do agree, do not let anyone know where you are moving to, not even close friends and family. I am regretfull to be the bearer of bad news.  
  
I looked back at my mother, closing my mouth which had subconsciously dropped down while I was reading the letter. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask her. How exactly was the infamous Lord Voldemort all of the sudden back? Who exactly was this Dumbeldore guy? Was he the guy that had defeated Grindewald? What "certain matters" is he talking abut? Was that the same Harry Potter that I had studied so much in my History of Magic lessons? I was so full of questions that I was almost ready to burst, but the only words that I could get out of my mouth were:  
  
"Holy shit." Not exactly up to my usual top-of-the-class-standards. My mom simply nodded her head, not even bothering to chastise my use of language. I was then able to form another sentence. I tried to act cool and confident(and utterly failed) when I asked:  
  
"So...um...are we moving to England then?" I have to admit that it would be an interesting experience, although I would have to leave behind so many of my friends and the house which had been my home for the first 15 years of my life. Not that I was in love with Kentucky, it had to be the most boring place in the world, but the fact that I may be packing up and moving to Britain on a moments notice was not exactly my escape plan.  
  
My mom, on the other hand, was obviously thinking of things far more complex than simply the fact that we may be moving all of the sudden. If there are things more complex, that is. Her eyes were clouded over and much darker than their usual hazel green color. Then she answered my question, the answer that I knew would change my life forever, for better or worse.  
  
"Yes, we have to. If You-Kn...Voldemort rises again, you don't understand, it will be awful, terrible, we can't let it happen. If he rises again, to full power, then...no, I can't even think of it, its too awful..."  
  
Damn. Those two simple sentences that my mother just uttered would change my life forever, and I had a feeling that the changes might not all be for the better. I stared at the letter, which was now laying innocently on the table as if it had not interrupted my life in the slightest. After a minute I got up from the table and grabbed my broomstick. I little flying would do just the trick for getting my mind off of things. Before I had left the kitchen I took one last look at the piece of parchment and muttered to myself "Damn that parchment."  
  
  
  
A/N What do you think. Fantastic? Crappy? Somewhere in-between? Tell me. I want at least a few reviews before I post the next chapter...which is already written. REVIEW. thanks.  
  
p.s. This fic will, eventually, get darker. And no---Lucifer will not be a boy mary-sue...i hope. 


	2. New Friends

There is No Good and Evil  
  
Chapter 2: New...ermmm...Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for me and the characters/places that I make up in my little mind. Everything else is owned by the great J.K.R., Warner Bro. Scholastic, Bloomsbary or whoever else has this stuff copyrighted...Im just borrowing it.  
  
A/N ReviewReviewReviewReview-------Please.  
  
I woke up on the morning of August the 22nd quite lazily. Me and my mother had arrived in London last night and had taken rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a old fashioned, cozy pub. Not my style, but I could live with it. I got up and looked in the mirror, I had slept in my contacts, something which I normally did despite the fact that it sometimes made my eyes a little irritated and red. Of course when this happened I simply applied some Madam Maltese's Eye Soother For All Occasions(Does anyone know why wizard products have a tendency to end with 'For All Occasions?') When I glanced in the mirror I decided that I was definitely due for a good long shower. I love showers--especially long ones. My hair was all knotted up and my face was rather dull. The day before had been rather exhausting.  
  
I had took a port key from my old home to a wizarding street in New York City, where we got a portkey to Iceland, where we then took our final port key to London. We easily could have taken one strait to London but traveling by port key can be quite exhausting when it takes you too long of distances, so my mother decided to take a few stops to lower the stress. Anyway...back to the mirror, I looked like crap, I voiced my opinion to the mirror, it agreed.  
  
After my long hot shower I fixed my hair and dressed myself in a semi-baggy pair of kacky pants and a Blink 182 t-shirt. I love muggle music, wizarding music tends to run a little behind the times. Remembering that the wizards in Europe were not so keen in wearing muggle clothes I decided to through on some blue wizarding robes that, as my mom says, match my eyes(and part of my hair). I once again examined myself in in the mirror. I was pretty satisfied. My blonde and streaked blue silky hair hung down near my eyes and just above my ears (the bottom half of my hair is short, so my hair is sort of like a bowl type cut). I was about 5' 10" and I was pretty sure that most girls back home considered my pretty good-looking, I silently hoped that the British girls had a similar taste in guys. Well, maybe not too quietley as the mirror responded "Of course they will dear, you like perfectly handsome." Mirrors are nice as long as you don't insult them.  
  
When I decided that I looked fine I walked down the creaky old steps and into the pub that is known as the Leaky Cauldron. Funny name. It reminded me of some report I saw in the paper a year or so ago about thin cauldren bottoms. I remember things like that for some odd reason.  
  
I spotted my mom in a remote corner of the pub immersing herself in a copy of Witch Gardening. Figures. She had dark spots under her eyes and was sipping on a cup of tea. She always did prefer tea over coffee. I walked over to her corner and slid in next to her.  
  
"So...What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I have a meeting with Dumbledore today and was sort of hoping that you could go shopping for your school supplies by yourself today in Diagon Alley. I'll give you plenty of money for everything and you can keep whatever you don't spend." I smiled, not only was my mom giving me freedom to roam Diagon Alley today, but she was also giving me some extra money. I have a funny feeling that my smile was beginning to turn quite...errr....malicious.....because my mom immediately continued, "Or maybe I could just do the shopping for you tomorrow then?"  
  
Im sure that my smile changed to a frown when I quickly replied, "NO, I I mean...that's okay, I can do the shopping on my own." My mom smiled and handed me a bag full of money and informed me on how I was to enter Diagon Alley. I nodded, took out my wand and headed for the ally behind the pub where the entrance to the Ally was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had just made my way out of Madam Malkin's Robe Shop and was on my way to a bookstore up ahead when I accidentally bumped into a VERY pretty girl that looked like she was part asian by her black hair and dark complexion. I bent down to help her up when I saw her face. It would have been quite beautiful if it did not look so depressed. Shit. I hate talking to depressed people, they have way of making me depressed. Depressed me is not good.  
  
I immediately apologized, "Oh Im so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." I proceeded to help her back up to her feet. She looked at me for a moment before replying.  
  
"No, no it's okay, I was just deep in thought." She said this as if she didn't want to think of what she had been thinking about. She then forced a smile and continued, "So, umm...your not from around here our you?"  
  
I smirked, was it that easy to notice? "No, I just moved here from America. How could you tell?" I knew what she would say before she even opened her mouth, but I decided that I might as well make some small talk and get to know her this girl a little.  
  
She replied just as I assumed she would be saying, "Well, first I haven't ever seen you at school, secondly, you have a completely un-British accent, oh, and did I mention that your wearing New York Wizard Robes, which aren't sold here in Britain?"  
  
I smiled, a real smile, not a smirk. This girl had to be observant if she noticed the brand of robes that I was wearing. I admit I didn't expect such observence from someone who was obviously so, well, down. "Ok, Ok, you got me." I then added as an afterthought, "By the way, my name is Lucious Thiel, but everyone back home had a thing for callin' me Angel. Im not sure why, I guess as a sort of joke."  
  
"You say that as if you miss home." I shrugged, I actually didn't miss it that much. Kentucky was boring. "Well Angel, Im known as Cho Chang. Of course you don't have to say the 'Chang' part, just Cho." I smirked at the little attempt of a joke. At least she still had a sence of humor. Maybe she wasn't as depressed as I thought. One look into her eyes proved me wrong.  
  
"Well, I have to get going. I suppose you'll be attending Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yep. I'll be a fifth year. I guess I'll see you later then." I smiled to myself as she left. I had been able to get her to stop acting so depressed, and that had to be a good thing.  
  
I was paying for my books later on at Flourish and Blotts when I noticed a smart looking girl with bushy hair talking to a tall boy with tall red hair and another boy with jet black hair, glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. I realized that it must be the Harry Potter so I decided to go talk to the small group. Its always good to make friends with people like that. I purchased my books and walked over to them. I tapped the boy I recognized as Harry Potter on the shoulder and said, "Hey, my name is Lucifer Thiel. Everyone calls me Angel though. Anyway, I just moved here from America. I was wondering if you could show me where I could find the Apothecary?" I knew where the apothecary was, of course. I had already walked by it at least three times while going form store to store, but I needed to say something.  
  
He replied, "Yeah, we were just going there ourselves if you want to join us." He said while motioning to the girl with bushy hair and the tall red headed boy. "Oh, by the way, my name is Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
I smiled, nodded, and replied "Cool." I couldn't help but notice how Harry seemed to be pleased that I didn't make a big deal over him being The Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione responded by giving me questioning looks. It's not that big of a deal that I wasn't starstruck over Potter was it? Maybe it was.  
  
It didn't take me long to notice that Potter also had a troubled and depressed look in his eyes. He was keeping it hidden in everything but his eyes, which showed a definite look of trouble and despair. I don't blame him. If I had seen Voldemort be reborn then I would be a little more than simply troubled, I would probably be insane. But then again, Im not him.  
  
The boy that I now knew as Ron asked me: "So, are you going to go to Hogwarts?" I nodded, he continued, "What house do you think you'll be in?" How did I know that was coming? It seems to be what everyone wants to know around here.  
  
I shrugged, my mom had told me all about the Hogwart's houses. "Probably anything other than Huffelpuff. Im pretty smart so Ravenclaw might suit me. I also sort of want to prove myself like Slytherins are supposed to and some people consider my brave in my own way so Gryffindor might suit me. I prefer Gryffindor or Ravenclaw over Slytherin because I don't feel like hangin' around a bunch of gay friggin Death Eater wanna be's." (I actually wouldn't mind being in Slytherin, but its not like I'd say that in front of Harry Potter, Im not that stupid.)  
  
"No way!?!" Harry replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He obviously couldn't stand Slytherin.  
  
"Were all in Gryffindor," Ron stated proudly motioning to the three of them, "but I think the Hat meant to put Hermione in Ravenclaw but accidentally shouted out Gryffindor." Ron smirked as Hermione glared at him. If looks could tell then Ron would have been long gone dead.  
  
We were almost to the Apothecary when we ran into a boy with blond hair and grey eyes. He was flanked by two obvious retards. "So, if it isn't Scar- face, Weasel and Mugblood." The boy smirked as Ron made to punch him, but Harry held him back. He then noticed me. In his slow and lazy drawl he said. "Well, well, who would this be?"  
  
I replied in a particularly venomous tone because I had taken an instant disliking to the boy. "Why the hell do you care, you snotty ass son of a bitch?" It's one thing to have money, it's another thing to be stuck up about it like him.  
  
The boy smirked, "I think I like you, my name is Draco Malfoy...What's yours?" He said this while offering his hand for me to shake. I glared at him for several seconds. Then something clicked in my head. Malfoy. That was supposedly a quite well respected wizarding family. I reached out and shook hands with him while saying, "Lucifer Thiel, I just moved here from America."  
  
Malfoy smiled(If you could call it a smile!) and said, "I would watch it if I were you, hanging around with rif-raff like this," here he made a rude gesture towards my new, ermm, friends, then he continued, "will lead you no- where but down."  
  
I then smirked and said, "I guess I will have to figure that out for myself, won't I? Now if you will please excuse us..." After this remark I walked past him and into the Apothecary. When I looked at my three new friends behind me they were all glaring at me. I sighed and said, "I didn't see that it would get me anywhere making enemies on my first day in Britain so I shook the asshole's hand." Harry and Hermione seemed to accept this although Ron continued to seem somewhat wary of me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day I returned to the Leaky Cauldron, my pockets much lighter, yet my arms much fuller. I went to my room and dumped my parcels all over my bed before going back to the pub where I reminisced on the days activities over a nice dinner that I ate. Tom, the inn-keeper informed me that my mom told him to tell me that she wouldn't be in until late that night. I sighed and retired for the night, the last thought that crossed my mind was, "Maybe these British people are not as bad as I imagined, after all, their food is excellent."  
  
  
  
A/N REVIEW.REVIEW. please. I want some reviews before I post the next chapter. p.s. For the sake of this story the year is 2002 in Harry Potter's fifth year, not 1996 or whatever. 


	3. Of Names and Faces

There is No Good and Evil  
  
Disclamer I own nothing but the plot and any characters or other stuff that you don't recongnize.  
  
A/C (author commplaints.) Wwaaahhh. This is my 3rd chapter and as of the time I posted it I still had nooo reviews. please please please review. Even if u think it sucks. Thanks A/N This chapter is a little short so bare with me. Nothing much happens in this chapter either. Its a kind of in-between chapter. R/R.  
  
Chapter 3: Of Names and Faces  
  
  
  
I stared up at the gleaming scarlet steam engine named the Hogwarts Express. I nervously looked around the crowd to see if I saw any familiar faces. Nope. I shrugged and lugged my trunk into a luggage compartment and began to look for a compartment to sit in. As I walked down the train I couldn't help but notice several girls giggling as I passed their compartments. Giggling should be outlawed.  
  
I finally found an empty compartment somewhere towards the end of the train. I had just gotten comfortable when two boys burst into my compartment in the middle of their conversation.  
  
"...but they still have a couple of good chasers in Brown and Vandersvoke!" said a boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Whatever," the other boy who had dark brown hair replied, "there is absolutely no way that Germany is going to win against Turkey...Turkey has got Mugwomp! He is almost as good of a seeker as Krum!"  
  
"But you are forgetting just how complex and simply fascinatating Germany's plays are. They made the English team look like a bunch of blind owls flying around last time they played eachother. Their game plan would have made any respectable Ravenclaw proud!"  
  
"Hogwash, you say the most simple plays are ingenious. Anyway, what do game plans matter if your Seeker can't catch the Snitch?"  
  
The boy with sandy brown hair then noticed me and jumped back about a foot in surprise. He had obviously thought that the compartment was empty. Unobservent twirp. I smiled a little and said, "Errr...'sup?"  
  
The dark haired boy frowned and asked "Who are you?"  
  
I opened my mouth to reply when the lighter haired boy exclaimed "Kevin, shut up, you don't have to be so rude...this is obviously the new kid that everyone is talking about." The boy then turned to me and said, in a completely different voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Terry Boot, this bloke" here he glanced at the dark haired boy before going on, "is Kevin Keenen. And you would be...?" The boy said all of this in one breath and seemed to be recovering from a shortage of breath. I idly thought that he must be a stuck up Ravenclaw, a Prefect Ravenclaw actually, noticing his badge. I might be smart, but the know-it-all image just didn't appear to me.  
  
"Lucifer Alexander Thiel, like you said Im the 'new kid'." Yep, Im definatley the new kid. Not a very hard observation to make if you ask me.  
  
Kevin and Terry sat down and were quiet for a moment before Kevin began talking, "So...do you like quidditch? And your names Lucifer. Blah." He then made a choking noise before continuing on, "I think you need a good ol' nickname. How 'bout Alex. Nah. Mabe Luci. Joking. I know Xander. Nah that's too typical. Wait, I know how about Lex?" I shrugged just to get him to shut up. Do Ravenclaws have a reputation for talking? "Lex it is then. It does sound kind of like a girl name dosen't it? OH well, better than Lucifer."  
  
"Kev shut up and give the man some peace. How do you know he didn't like his name?"  
  
"Shove off Terry. Anyways. Quidditch. You do like Quidditch, don't you?" I nodded, even if I didn't like it, it's not like I'd admit it in front of this fanatic, now would I?  
  
He didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Terry seems to think that Germany actually has a chance at defeating Turkey in the European Classic League Championship this weekend. I mean please...just because they have a couple DECENT beaters and two alright chasers and a good keeper he thinks they have a chance at beating Turkey. Yeah right, Mugwomp is the best seeker that the Classic League has ever seen, well except when Krum played there three years ago, but he was just a reserve back then, playing for Poland I think. He was just 16 then too, wasn't that good..."  
  
I cut in here, smiled and said, "Im not much up to date on the European quidditch teams but don't forget what happened at the last World Cup. That proved that a team isn't solely based on a good seeker."  
  
That comment seemed to quiet down Kevin a bit and the topic changed to other things. It turned out that both of these boys were Ravenclaw 5th years and were both hoping to be new chasers on their house quidditch team this year. All three Ravenclaw chasers the year before had graduated and one spot on the team was still open. I assured both of my new friends that IF I was sorted into Ravenclaw then I would try out for the chaser position, even though I had played seeker at my old school.  
  
*****  
  
Eleven chocolate frogs, two boxes of Every Flavor Beans, several visits from other Hogwarts students (including Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Malfoy(without his two goons) and several other Ravencalws) and four games of exploding snap later the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade.  
  
I climbed out of the compartment, stretched, and climbed into a horseless carriage along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and two other boys by the names of Dean and Seamus. I gasped as I got my first glimpse of Hogwarts up on a mountain above a lake. To put it frankly it was beautiful. I gaped in awe. So, this is where I would spend the better part of the next three years of my life. Can somebody say...ssswwweeeetttt.  
  
"Cool." I muttered to myself under my breath. Ron heard me and voiced his opinion.  
  
"Bloody brilliant isn't it."  
  
"It's awesome." That was Harry.  
  
"Frankly wicked." Added Dean Thomas.  
  
"Just wait 'till you see the inside." Seamus threw in.  
  
"Safest place in the world according to Hogwarts: A History." That would be Hermione. All five of us boys rolled our eyes at her reference to Hogwarts: A History. The carriages pulled to a halt outside of the front doors of the castle and we all stumbled out. A very strict looking women with graying hair pulled into a tight bun and horn rimmed glasses hurried up to me.  
  
"I expect that you are the Thiel boy? Follow me?" We began hurrying through many passages and we came to a halt in a small room filled with what could only be first years. Pesky little nervous things in my opinion. The strict women began to talk again, giving me and the first years a little 'Welcome to Hogwarts...' speech. I lined up behind the rest of the first years and proceeded into the great hall to be sorted.  
  
*****  
  
"And now, a fifth year transfer studend from America. Thiel, Lucifer." I walked up to the old stool and sat down. I saw few groups of what must be 2nd and 3rd year students giggling. Probably at my name. One cold glare shut thier mouths. The rest of the Great Hall was extremely silent, all wondering where the 'new kid' would be sorted. I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione wave at me from the Gryffindor table, andTerry and Kevin nod from the Ravenclaw table. I also noticed that, quite interestingly, Draco Malfoy was starring at me obviously deep in thought over at the Slytherin table. Yikes, I hope he's not ummm....yeah.  
  
The Sorting Hat fell upon my head and I instantly heard a small voice inside my head. "Ahh...what's this. A Thiel? Haven't seen one of you in ages, not since, well, 1609 as a matter of a fact. Anyway...My goodness. Quite curious. You would do quite well in Gryffindor...yes..yes....I see. Slytherin would treat you well also. I see that you are a direct decedent of Grindewald. Slytherin blood undoubtedly. My, my...You wouldn't perfer Slytherin eehh? Oh...I have just had a brilliant alternative. How about...RAVENCLAW!"  
  
I noticed that Harry and the Gryffindor's looked rather disappointed and that Malfoy looked slightly surprised but a little pleased. Obviously happy that I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. He locked his cold gray eyes with mine and nodded. I shrugged and found a seat between Terry and pretty girl who introduced herself as Padma Patil.  
  
"Lucifer, eh? Funny name."  
  
"Camghll em 'ex." Kevin mumbled through a mouth full of food. He swallowed and tried again. "Call him Lex." And so Lex it was. Slightly better than Lucifer or Angel I suppose. I might get used to it.  
  
*****  
  
I was making my way up many flights of stairs towards the Ravenclaw common room when a hand reached out and pulled me behind a suite of armor. I made to punch the person in the face before I realized who it was.  
  
"What do yo want Malfoy?" I spat. Why couldn't he have talked to me at the feast instead of yanking me behind a suite of armor? Oh, no. Please tell me he is NOT that way.  
  
"We need to talk." He was looking around nervously and seemed to be looking for someone listening in to our conversation. And I thought he was Mr. Cool-n-Confident. Ha.  
  
"About what?" I asked, he was gaining my curiosity.  
  
"Not here, not now." He said this while eyeing a Gryffindor prefect who was looking at the two of us quite curisoly. I didn't blame him. Malfoy then proceeded to dig around in his robe pockets a second before pulling out a sheet of paper which he then shoved into my pocket. "Don't read it until you go to bed tonight." I shrugged and ran to catch up with the rest of the Ravenclaws as Malfoy began to run down towards what, I assumed, were the dungeons.  
  
*****  
  
That night after I pulled the blue curtains around my bed I pulled out the sheet of parchment which Malfoy had given me and read it. I frowned. It was quite curious.  
  
Meet me in the dungeons tommorow at 6:00 P.M. Sharp. Tell Nobody. I hope you are to me trusted. DM  
  
I frowned again. I re-read the note several more times before muttering a disposal spell. Curious. Very curious.  
  
  
  
A/N If you have read it this far than there is NO REASON not to review it. Even if you hate it. Next chapter up soon. Sooner if I get some reviews. Thanks. 


	4. New Kids on the Playground

There Is No Good And Evil  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for me and the characters/places that I make up in my little mind. Everything else is owned by the great J.K.R., Warner Bro. Scholastic, Bloomsbary or whoever else has this stuff copyrighted...Im just borrowing it.  
  
Happy New Year!!!  
  
lots of thanks to aurelie, my first reviewer. thanks. I hope anyone else that reads this will reivew, even though I know its not that good. This chapter is a bit longer but I don't know if its all that good. I had to retype it as my computer decided to lock up after I had typed the first time and it hadn't given me time to save it. Oh well. I hope you like it. R/R. Oh, and sorry if Malfoy is slightly OOC in this chapter(not too badly), you'll have to live with it. Now on with the main event.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: New Kids On The Playground  
  
* Draco Malfoy POV *  
  
I eyed the famous Dream Team with much annoyance. Didn't Scar-face ever go anywhere alone? He always seemed to have some sort of damn escort everywhere he went, probably scared to be alone. I rolled my eyes and decided to drop to some desperate measures.  
  
I pointed my wand at Potter's book bag and muttered a simple curse, causing it to split in half and spill its contents all across the floor of the Great Hall. Charming.  
  
"Damn it! Why did my pack have to split now?" Potter moaned in annoyance. This caused the Weasle on his side to burst into cascades of laghter, leading the mudblood 'tut' and walk on out of the Great Hall ahead of the two. Honestly, how did those three ever become friends? It must have been through some sort of Gryffindor bonding program. Bad mental picture.  
  
"Its alright Ron, I got it. Go on and catch up with Hermione." Weasle bit his lip for a second, shrugged and walked out of the hall. He wasn't going to help clean up the pile of ink and parchment if he didn't have to, especially if it gave chance for some time alone with Granger. Potter was now alone, objective one complete.  
  
After his faithful sidekicks had left I stealthly(stealthness is a vauled trait in the Malfoy family) walked up behind Potter and said my most annoying voice, "My, my Potter. Perhaps you should invest some of your fan club revenues towards buying a better bag."  
  
"Shove of Malfoy."  
  
"And waist my clever handy work? Honestly Potter, it is quite hard to seperate you from those two faithful mudbloods. Well, Weasley isn't technically."  
  
"It was you." Potter said as realization dawned on his face, looking from his torn bag, to Malfoy, and back to his torn bag. God, how did he survive Lady Voldiesnort so many times if he was that slow. Did he really think that his bag would just randomly split open? Typical Gryffindor  
  
"You ass-hole, that bag caust twelve gallons." And his point is?  
  
"I am soooo sorry Potter, I didn't realize that you had emptied your Gringotts accont for that piece of shit."  
  
At this point Potter rolled his eyes and spat out, "What the hell do you have to say? I know you good enough to know that you don't care to insult me in front of Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Quite a good observation Potter. You are correct, I need to speak to you of something."  
  
"Spit it out then."  
  
"Sorry Potter, unlike you I don't spit when I talk. Besides, I don't want to talk here."  
  
"Then where, I haven't got all day you know Malfoy!" Lord knows it is way to easy to piss of Potter, typical Gryffindor.  
  
"In here." I said this as I walked into a hidden room behind a portrait near the entrance to the Great Hall. Potter let out a frustrated sigh and followed me through, not once thinking(as far as I could tell) that I might have bad intentions in leading him into a dark hidden room.  
  
Luckily for Potter, I wasn't waiting behind the door with a blunt axe. On the contrary I was already sitting back in one of two armchairs next to a roaring fire, looking quite relaxed. I motioned to Potter, who was curiously looking around the small room, to do the same.  
  
"What?" Potter spat again.  
  
"I have a potentially life-changing offer to propose to you Potter."  
  
* Back to the main story *  
  
"Oy! Wake up you great prat!"  
  
"Emmm. What are you doing that for?" I asked sleepliy as Kevin Keenen hit me over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Its 8:35 and classes start in less than half an hour! Breakfest is alreadly over, here's some toast, I thought that you would want something to eat. I recommend that you take a shower though, you look like shit."  
  
"Thanks." I mumbled as I stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower, grabbing some clothes and my robes along the way. When I exited the bathroom 15 minutes later it was only to be met by an impatient Kevin.  
  
"If we don't hurry up then we'll be late for our first class of the day! Everyone else left five minutes ago!"  
  
"Alright, alright...lets go." I said as I pulled my book bag over my shoulder. As we exited the common room I asked, "So, what classes do we have this morning?"  
  
"First we have Charms with Flitwick, he's our head of house you know. Good thing to, he'll be less likely to take points off if we're late. After that we have Transfiguration with McGonagall. She's a bit of a hard-ass if you ask me, but still a good teacher."  
  
By now we had reached the Charms classroom and burst into the room at the same time that Proffesor Flitwick entered through his office door. He looked up at us and a large grin came over his face.  
  
"Ahh yes. I see that you made it to class in time Mr. Thiel. I was a bit worried that you would be late when you didn't show for breakfest, but alas, I was incorrect in my assumptions. No matter, take a seat, thats it."  
  
I lightly wondered if this professor had been hit with a bad case of a cheering charm in his youth, or if he was just naturally always in such a good mood. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I took a seat and began to listen to what Flitwick was saying.  
  
"...which means that this year we will be covering a few mood altering and illusion charms before going into protection spells. After Christmas we will mostly just be reviewing for our OWLS which we will be taking at the end of the year. Right then. Now everyone get with a partner. Today we will start with the most basic form of the energy enhancing charm, best to start simple at the beggining of the year. This charm has much the same effect on you as the muggle drug caffine, although it is not addictive, unlike caffine and can be a bit more...potent. Go on now, pair up."  
  
I turned and looked at Kevin and asked, "So, wanna be my partner." He shrugged and nodded before we turned our attention back to the minuture ball of energy that is reffered to as Proffesor Flitwick. He was telling the class how to perform the spell so I decided that I better pay attention.  
  
***  
  
As I exited the charms classroom with the rest of the fifth year Ravenclaws I noted that a random passer-by would be able to point out an extra spring in most of our steps. That is most of our steps. Kevin was an exception to that. To say that he had an extra spring in his step would be an understatment. He was running down the hall towards the Transfiguration classroom at top speed while singing loudly "This is the song that never ends!...." God, if he keeps that up then someone will be dead by the end of the day. I swear I'll end up killing him or myself if he doesen't shut up.  
  
He was an amusing sight though and I had to suppress my laughter as I watched him bounding down the hall and rememberd what had put him into such a state. He had put the charm on me first, giving me a large burst of energy which thus caused me to preform the charm back on him before I had a chance to calm down a little. I guess you might say that I was a little over enthusiastic when I perfomed the charm. Just a little, I swear.  
  
I sat down at a desk next to Terry in Transfiguration and immediatley struck up a conversation with him, only looking up at McGonagall to raise my hand while she called role. About ten minutes into the class McGonagall exploded.  
  
"HONESTLY! I don't know what has gotten into you lot, but whatever it is, it is not a good excuse to NOT PAY ATTENTION in class. 15 points will be taken from Ravenclaw for your misbehavior."  
  
Her explosion caused an immediate chain reaction. Padma Patil's gum dropped out of her mouth in surpise while she cut off her conversation with her friend Jessica Fletcher and they both sat up straight in their desks and took out parchment and quill. Desmond O'Conner, who had been leaning his chair back on two legs, picking his hair out with a comb, lost his ballance and fell over. Kevin abruptly stopped humming "God Save the Queen" and blinked several times while me and Terry looked up at McGonagall with surprise.  
  
When she realized that she had our attention she continued, "Now that you have so kindly given me your attention may I please continue? Good. Now, as I was saying, this year, as I am sure you know, your OWLS will be held. Do not be surprised when you begin to notice that many of your teachers will be handing out to you a rather large work load, I hope you will not complain, as it is for your best."  
  
No matter though, McGonagall's hopes would go in vain. For it was a shocked and sobered class that exited the Transfiguration class to head down to lunch.  
  
"Can you believe that nerve of that..that...women?" Kevin burst as soon as we were out of her hearing range.  
  
"I know! She's bloody freakin' crazy!" Desmond chirped.  
  
"Four rolls of parchment!"  
  
"She's gone bonkers if you ask me, and its due this Wednesday! And today is Monday!"  
  
"Four rolls!"  
  
"What is it on again?" I asked, I hadn't been able to catch everything that McGonagall had told us to write about. Damn she was a hard-ass bitch. Pardon my English.  
  
"Fully discuss at least three dangers of transfiguring animate objects into in-animate objects. Also include ten famous transfigurations of this type in the last century that have gone wrong. Include why and how these transfigurations went wrong." Terry informed me, trust him to have it memorized word for word, showing off his Ravenclaw qualities. I shook my head and walked down to lunch.  
  
***  
  
I sat down at a desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and looked around. I didn't see any teacher although I did notice that the Ravenclaws shared this class with Gryffindors. I looked over at Harry and noticed that he was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Thats strange, it looked much like the look Malfoy had been giving me at the feast the night before. Creepy.  
  
I looked over to my right and asked Desmond, "So, what's this teacher like?" He simply looked at me funny and shook his head. He looked over at Kevin with a 'you explain' look on his face.  
  
"Its hard to tell. We have a new teacher in this class every year."  
  
"Well that's not too smart now, is it." I asked, half serious, half sarcastic.  
  
"It's not really on purpose. Two of our teachers have worked for You Know Who, one of them was a stuck up brainless git and the other one was a werewolf." I raised one questioning eyebrow at him and was about to ask him to explain a little better but I was interupted by the doors to the classroom being burst open.  
  
A very pretty women who looked no older then 25 stalked to the front of the classroom. She had on all black clothes, was exceptionally pale, and looked like someone you would not want to be enemies with.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak in a smooth, even voice that sounded deathly dangerous. "Please excuse me for my lateness. I ran into Proffesor Snape in the corridor. He seemed to be under the strange illusion that he deserved to be teaching this class. Perhaps he needs to see Madame Pomfery. Oh, I nearly forgot, my name is Leona Lambrige and you are to refer to me as Proffesor Leona."  
  
This caused the entire class to collapse into various forms of nervous laughter, at Snape's expense(I have yet to meet the man). I simply smirked as she once again began to talk. "Now, lets see. You are fifth years, yes? Ok. In your first year you were introduced to the basics Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your second year was a waste and in your third and fourth years you covered many various Dark Creatures and Curses.  
  
"That is all very good. However, it must be noted that at times you will not have access to your wand to help protect yourself from the enemy. That is what I am here for. This year you will learn various forms of wand-less combat." As she said this an excited mumor swept through the room. Proffesor Leona took note of this and continued, "Don't be fooled, this will be a very hard and physicaly demanding class and I do not expect you all to fully appreciate it."  
  
***  
  
"That was awesome!"  
  
"I know, did you see those throwing daggers? Wicked!"  
  
"She's bloody brilliant! She even hates Snape!"  
  
"And that sword? Hate to come in the way of that."  
  
"And her classroom, its so dark its almost creepy, its wicked.  
  
This was just some of the exited conversation that I picked up on my way down to dinner. I have to admit, Proffesor Leona was definately my favorite teacher I have ever had to this day, but still.  
  
It turned out that she had decided that it would be approapiate to bring in a display of some of the weapons that we would be working on in class. They had included a sword, throwing daggers, a staff and several more foriegn and gruesome looking weapons. It was quite a brutal looking collection. She had informed us that we would spend about a month on each weapon as well as a hand-to-hand combat course before spending the last month or so of school to review our previous years for the OWLS. It did appear that her class would have some downfalls however, like---  
  
"I can't believe that she's going to make us run around the lake three mornings a week!"  
  
"Yeah, I know! And at an un-godly hour."  
  
"At least we will be in shape!"  
  
"But did she have to make it at 5:30!" Terry moaned, finishing off the conversation as we sat down at the Ravenclaw table for dinner. I was only slightly surprised when the three fifth year Ravenclaw girls sat down around us.  
  
"Yeah, oh well. I suppose it will help us in quidditch." I said as I scooped some mashed potatoes on my plate.  
  
"So, Lex, what do you think of Hogwarts?" Padma asked as she took the bowl of mashed potatoes from the table where I had set it down.  
  
"It's pretty cool. Way better than my school back in America, although all the teachers that I have met have seemed a bit, erm, different in their own little way, and I have a feeling that the moving staircases might get to me." I said this while trying to make as much room as possible between myself and Lauren Talent, a girl I recongnized as one of Padma's friends. She was leaning in a little too close to me to grab the pumpkin juice that was located directly in front of me. As I continued to try to put some space between us Desmond seemed to notice my predicimet, causing him to snort into his own drink, quickly disguising it as a cough. I angrily took a swig of my own pumkin juice, still glaring at Desmond while leaning away from Lauren as she pressed her body up against me as she reached across the table for the salt. Stupid bastard, if he keeps laughing then...errr.  
  
Terry, who seemed oblivious to the whole situation sparked up a conversation concerning the latest book he had read named "An In Depth Magical Examination of Muggle Sciences." Yikes. I muttered a few rude words at a still laughing Desmond and now Kevin and tucked in for a long dinner.  
  
It wasn't until I had made it back up to the Ravenclaw common room and started on my Transfiguration essay that I remembered that I was due to meet Malfoy in the dungeons in only ten minutes. I groaned, put up my homework and told Terry, who was also working on his essay, that I had to go ask McGonagall about something. I threw my book bag onto my bed and hurried off towards the dungeons, giving into the fact that I would be a couple minutes late. Not even taking into consideration that I had no idea where the Malfoy wanted to meet me in the dungeons. ***  
  
I hurried into another room down in the dungeons, hoping that this is wear Malfoy would be. God must like me as my prayers were answered. I quickly spotted him sitting in a large green armchair next to a blazing fire.  
  
"Your late. Im surprised, after all, Ravenclaws are known for their promptness."  
  
You didn't tell me WHERE in the dungeons you wanted to meet. I guess you could say I was lost, but no matter, Im not the one that was waiting. Now what the hell do you want?"  
  
"Im a sorry for leaving out that little piece of information, I assure you that forgetfullness is not one of my main qualities.  
  
"If you want to get straight to buisness then first let me tell you that everything I tell you tonight will stay between you and me. Understood?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay then, first things first. I am a Death Eater."  
  
Son of a bitch. Was he bringing me down here to try and recruit me? If he was then he would soon discover that I would not think twice about telling him to go to hell and shove his wand up his ass along the way.  
  
"Well...No surprise there. Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do then be recruited to the ranks of Lord What's-His-Face. After all, shouldn't you be out groveling to your 'master' right about now?" I had seen enough of the Dark Lords ways that I ever needed to in my life. After all, my father had been one of You-Know-Who's little puppets.  
  
"Yeah, I probably should be. But I never said that I was a faithful Death Eater."  
  
He had my attention now. "What are you trying to say. Spit it out."  
  
"I already told Potter, I don't spit, I talk." God, I thought he was going to say something else. "Anyways. I hate Voldemort. Hate every cell in his body, if you can call it a body. He has ruined my life and I am planning on doing anything possible to finish him off for good. Recently, over the summer, I have come up with an idea. I am starting up a new group, a seceret alliance if you will. This group has one purpose, one goal. To bring down Voldemort. Of course we will not be working with Dumbledore either. He wouldn't allow us, and I wouldn't work with The Great Mudblood Loving Fool anyway.  
  
"This group will have members in it from both the Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Order of the Phoniex. Of course we will have people who are involved in neither group as well. People from the ministry and from around school. We will work mainly by simply passing mis-information on to the Death Eaters and Phoniex members, thus blundering their plans. Simple cunning, decieving and otherwise perfectly Slytherin like techniques. Of course we will do other things then simply blunder each sides plans. When it is necessary we will have to...eliminate certain people, making it look like the work of Voldemort, or even Dumbledore when necessary. We will operate in secret, maybe eventually revealing ourselves once it is clear that we have won. In a matter of speaking we will be the new kids on the playground. The new kids with invisibility cloakes that is, the ones that, at the right time, stick their feet out and trip the powerfull bullies."  
  
I smirked. I had to admit that it was a half-way decent plan, but I wanted to know who I would be dealing with first, so I asked, "So, who all is in this group?"  
  
"Well, I'm still recruiting but as of now I've got Blaise Zabini (sp?), Allen Lestrange, Dee Rider - he works at the Ministry, Mike Cooper - he works at the Ministry as well as being a Death Eater, lets see, ah yes, Cho Chang, Michael Diggory, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, the Weasley Twins," this caused me to raise and eyebrow. Malfoy simply smirked and said, "That's not even the best of it. I also got, you'll like this one, Harry Potter."  
  
My jaw dropped to the floor and rubbed my ears a little bit. Harry? Working with Malfoy? That was almost the last straw.  
  
"Hard to believe isn't it? Talked him into it this morning. I still find it hard to believe. Had to use all my little tricks, bribes, taunts and deceptions on that one. It actually came down to promising him some revenge on Voldie."  
  
So Harry was in this little group, even if he was tricked into it. Intresting. Another question popped into my head. I blurted it out without a seconds hesitation. "If I join your little group, then, may I ask, what will be my roll in it. For I'm certainley not a Death Eater or a Phoneix member, and Im not exactly a strategiest or a hit-man or anything else that might be useful.."  
  
Malfoy got a wide grin on his face and gave me an answer that shocked me. "You'll be a co-leader of the group along with me and Potter. We'll be quite unstoppable."  
  
I smiled. Leader ehh? Didn't sound bad. I made up my decision. I reached across the distance between me and Malfoy and shook his hand for the second time in as many weeks while saying, "Count me in."  
  
Oh hell, did I just fuck up my life and complicate it up or what.  
  
Malfoy smiled again, a noticeable glint in his eye. He and reached in his pocket and pulled out two pieces of parchment. He gave one to me saying, "Read this when you get to bed tonight." He then handed me the other one and said, "Give this one to Potter, I can't be seen with him."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"You'll See." As he said this he opened the door and walked off down the dungeons in the direction that I assumed was towards Slytherin common room.  
  
I shrugged for about the 10th time that day and began to walk back to my common room with much on my mind. I had had a long and very strange first day. I would be glad when I would finally get back to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N So there you have it. Chapter four. Im almost done writing chapter 6, chapter 5 will be posted sometime next week . Im starting to develop a plot, at least hopefully. . R/R. 


	5. First Attack?

There Is No Good and Evil  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...do you understand? Nothing. So don't sue me because if you do you will only get about...*looks in wallet*....5 dollars and....79 cents....Welll...I guess I own the plot and any new characters you see.  
  
A/N:Thanks to my reviewers. I can't believe you guys actually like this fic, I think its kind of lame. This chapter isn't very well-written in my opinion either. A couple things happen but...well, you'll just have to read (and review!) it. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: First Attack?  
  
It was a cold dark room. There was a fire but it provided little light and even less heat. Next to the fire there was a large green armchair, facing a door on the other side of the room. Seated in this armchair was a tall, thin man with evil red eyes(Hmmm...I wonder who THAT might be).  
  
The door opened and another man entered the room. He bowed low to the floor and kissed the robes of the man in the armchair.  
  
"Master."  
  
"Malfoy, what news do you bring."  
  
"All went as planned, My Lord."  
  
"No survivors?"  
  
"No, My Lord."  
  
"Was the spy identified?"  
  
"Not entirely, My Lord. But....but...www..wee..we have suspicions, My Lord."  
  
"Suspicions are not what I asked for, Malfoy. You will not fail me again."  
  
"No, My Lord."  
  
"Crucio." ***  
  
As soon as I entered the Great Hall for breakfest I knew something was wrong. It was in the air when I breathed. I could feel it when I sat down at the Ravenclaw table. I could taste as I ate my breakfest. I could hear it when the owls brought the mail.  
  
Something was wrong. Something was wrong and nobody else seemed to notice. But it was screaming at me, laughing at me, terrorizing the very depths of my mind.  
  
Every smile seemed deceiving, every laugh fake, every movement threatening. I was paranoid  
  
I had just made up my mind to leave breakfest and head up to the Ravenclaw common room when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. There in the doorway stood a most peculair looking man.  
  
He had long, ragged, graying, dark hair that contrasted drastically with his hard blue-gray eyes. A long, jagged scar ran down the length of his face and down onto his neck, giving him quite a creepy look. The stranger was dressed in what I instantly recognized as black Magical Law Enfrocment robes. This was varified when, as he began walking towards the Head Table, I was able to make out the tell-tale bars and stars of a high ranking Enforcment Official.  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher. He's got quite a reputation for using the Dark Side's own weapons against them." Terry informed me after the man had made his way past our spot on the Ravenclaw Table.  
  
"Fletcher? Is he related to Jessica?" I asked, looking over at one of Padma's gossiping friends.  
  
"Uncle." I nodded and then became quiet once again. Along with the rest of the Great Hall. The footsteps of Fletcher were the only sound in the Hall, reverberating off the walls in an almost eerie way, despite the morning sunlight shinining down from the charmed ceiling.  
  
You could have heard even the best house-elf enter the room as Fletcher began whispering something in Dumbledore's ear.  
  
I watched in interest as Dumbledore's facial expressions changed from a sparkling cheerfullness, to a look of interest, then...was that fear? And finnaly ending with a look of fury mixed with determination. And I thought he could hide his emotions. Ha.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, as if to make some sort of announcement. Was that the house-elves I could hear down in the kitchens? Yeah, it was that quiet.  
  
"It is with a heavy heart that I share with you the information that I have recently recieved." Here Dumbledore glanced at Fletcher, as if to confirm something, Fletcher nodded. Silence. "It has been brought to my attention that, early this morning, there was a Death Eater attack on the mostly wizarding village named Godric's Cove." Pause. "There have been no reported survivers."  
  
Silence. Then the whispering started. Realization followed the whispering. Crying, silence, and looks of utter horror followed the realization. Chain reactions are quite predictable if you ask me. If things kept going as they were then, if I was correct in my assumptions on human behavior, then hysteria and panicing were just waiting to kick in.  
  
Afterall, it's not every day that an entire village of Muggles and Wizards alike is completely wiped out by a group of psychopath dark wizards that want to take over the world.  
  
I calmly stayed seated and waited for Dumbledore, who was still standing, to say something else. No use panicing, after all, the Death Eaters might attack a village, but Hogwarts is a completely different story.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
That quieted things down a bit, surprisingly enough.  
  
"Now, Prefects, please lead your students to your common rooms. Calmly. Morning classes will be canceled while I meet with the staff. Thank you."  
  
Yes, that means no Herbology for me. Yes! Okay, so maybe I shouldn't be rejoicing about having a class off. At least not under these conditions. I stood up and followed a 7th Year Prefect back to the common room.  
  
Upon entrance to the common room I made my way past several crying 3rd Years and made my way up to my dorm. I might as well take advantage of the situation and work on that Transfiguration essay.  
  
***  
  
I walked down to the dungeons along with the rest of the 5th year Ravenclaws. Double Potions with Huffelpuffs was our first class of the day after lunch, and, going by what Kevin and Desmond had told me, I wasn't looking forward to it, especially considering that it was with a bunch of Huffelpuffs. Emotianl gits. (So what that they might have found out this morning that they had lost friends or family members, this is a war that were running at head on. You need to keep your composure or you won't last a day.)  
  
After the initial state shock and hysteria that the whole school had been in at breakfast the majority of the older students had calmed down and pushed the attack on Godric's Cove to the back of their minds (besides the Huffelpuffs and a few others that knew people from the village), but this didn't stop them form being in a particular dreary mood. I mean, it was still, of course, the thing to talk about, but...  
  
I sighed as I sat down next to Terry in the Potions classroom. I looked around the classroom and decided that the dark and cold dungeon classroom setting with an assortment of slimy things in jars lined up along the wall did not help mine or the rest of the students' relativiley somber moods in the least.  
  
Just after I had gotten settled down next to my cauldron with my quill and parchment placed in front of me the door to the classroom burst open and Professor Snape strode to the front of the class, black robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"I will not tolerate any student to slack off in my class this year. The fact that the Dark Lord has returned, which he has (here Snape made a small, and just notiecable, movement towards his left forearm) will not be an excuse for intolerable laziness in this class." Snape peered around the class, looking down his overly large nose. His lips twitched slightly as his eyes fell on a puffy-cheeked Huffelpuff student who was searching through his book bag for a quill, "Five points will be taken from Huffelpuff for Flinch-Fletchey not paying attention in class."  
  
The boy paled and mumbled, "B-but I was j-just getting a-a quill Professor."  
  
"A further ten points for talking back." The boy gulped and slumped down into his seat. What an asshole. He glanced around the classroom one more time. "I see that everyone is present, including our newest arrival. Mr. Thiel?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"It is my understanding that you were quite the model student in one of those poor excuses for a magical academy back in America. Let us see how well they taught you in the fine art of potion making. Pray tell me, Mr. Thiel, what are the two main ingredients in a common Memory Potion?"  
  
I racked my brain, I remember reading something about memory potions over the summer. I suddenly remembered, "I think its...ummm...Jobberknoll feathers and...umm...oh yeah, sliced flobberworms, however, sometimes diced rat tails can be used in place of sliced flobberworms, which is intreseting because, usually, if flobberworms are replaced by rat tails then the potion will have a quite...disastrous affect." That should shut him up.  
  
"Correct, I see that you are a typical know-it-all like the rest of the Ravenclaws Mr. Thiel." I mouthed wordlessly at Snape and made a couple rude jesters at him after he had turned his back. "15 points will be taken from Ravenclaw for your hand jesters Mr. Thiel."  
  
The rest of the class didn't go much better as we started on our Memory Potions. I settled on glaring at the potions master for the rest of the class, to the great irritation of Terry, who had partnered up on me on the potion. After I accidentally sliced my finger open while chopping up some flobberworms (Snape had been kind enough to remind me to not destroy the potion by letting any blood into it) I decided that the class couldn't get much worse. I was wrong.  
  
I was so eager to get out of the dungeons that when the bell finally rang I sprang to my feat and knocked over the unfinished memory potion, the contents spilling all over the floor. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair in despair as Snape gave me a detention. Shit.  
  
I ran to catch up with Kevin and Terry after Snape informed me that he would have my detention arranged. "God, I can't believe him! Please tell me we have a good class next!"  
  
"Ah, but the fates have informed me that we shall have to endure the troubles of Divination with Gryffindors next."  
  
Kevin snorted at Terry's mockery of Professor Trelwaney. "It can't be that bad."  
  
"No, not as long as you bow down to the fact that you are doomed to a life of despair disaster for as long as you live."  
  
"So she's a hoax?" I asked as we finally made it to the top of the North Tower and began to climb the latter to the Divination room.  
  
"You'll see." I climbed through the trap door that led into the classroom and all but died of suffocation. I think that the fumes from the fire were putting off a sleeping draught as well, as I tiredly sank into one of the large puffy armchairs that lined the room. I was dimly aware that Kevin plopped down in the chair next to me.  
  
"Am I going bonkers or is it really hot in here?" I asked Kevin, seriously thinking that I might be in need to see the nurse to check my body temperature, I had to have a fever. However Kevin didn't get a chance to reply. I jumped back in surprise as an overly large bat stepped out of the shadows. I decided that I must be going crazy as the bat began to talk in an extremely airy voice, "Welcome back to another year my dear children!" With a jolt of realization I realized that the overly large bat wasn't actually a bat. After further examination I realized that in fact it was just a women that closely resembled an overly large bat. "My dear students would you all please stand up, as the fates have informed me that this year I shall be assigning inter-house seating arrangements."  
  
I snorted along with most of the class. The fates had informed her? Please! She was the one that made the seating arrangements. "Ms. Padma Patil and Mr. Longbottom, will you sit up hear at the front of the class?" Padma groaned over the fact that she would be working with the infamously forgetful and clumsy Neville Longbottom. Trelwaney continued, "Ms. Brocklehurst and Mr. Potter, Ms. Fletcher and Mr. Thomas, Ms. Talent and Mr. Weasley, Mr. Boot and Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thiel and Ms. Brown."  
  
I collected my books and moved over and sat down by the blonde girl that I recognized as Lavender Brown as Trelwaney placed "Mr. O'Conner, Mr. Keenen and Ms. Parvati Patil" in the final group.  
  
"Today we will continue working on palmistry which we started last year. Now if you would open your books to page 89 and begin reading your partners hand."  
  
"So, you wanna read mine first?" I asked offering my hand to Lavender.  
  
"Sure." She said, blushing slightly as she took my hand and began examining it. Blushing is up there with giggiling on my 'Things to Outlaw (TtO)' list, along with final exams, hypocritical, slimy potion masters, and crying Huffelpuffs.  
  
"Hmm...you have a long life-line, that's good. Lets see..." As she was studying my hand I began to take a better look at her. I decided that she looked decent, besides the fact that she seemed to have the 'Im a stupid blonde' look. She was rather curvy and had long flowing blonde hair and big green eyes.  
  
"Oooh, according to these lines intersecting at this(blah blah blah)..which means that you will face many dangers, but you shall overcome them. Interesting." Damn, typical that I would get stuck with a ditzy blonde. Yeah, I know Im blonde, but I'm not a blonde. There is a difference.  
  
She went on for several more minutes before Professor Trelwaney let out a great gasp and informed Harry that he would come face to face with death in the near future. I snorted in disgust. Kevin had told me how Trelwaney had predicted Harry's death every year. I made up my mind right then and there that this teacher truly was a hoax.  
  
I noticed that Lavender obviously didn't have the same opinion of the old bat, as she looked quite shaken up at the teachers statement and every few seconds would glance at Harry, as if expecting him to collapse dead in his seat at any moment. I simply rolled my eyes. I made a mental note to add stupid blondes to my TtO List.  
  
After she was done reading my palm I took her hand in mine after assuring her that, "Im not very good at this, so if I tell you that all your friends will abandon you and you will be bitten by a werewolf before you turn twenty and die before you are thirty, don't get too shook up, all right?" She giggled (which should be outlawed) and nodded. I looked down at her hand quite bewildered by all the lines going this way and that.  
  
"Right, well looks like your life line is pretty long, at least I think that's your life line. And, lets see, in the future you will suffer a great loss before gaining a large sum of money. Or maybe those two lines like that mean that you will suffer a loss and then go into some serious debt. Hmmm, Im not sure, what do you think?" I looked up at her and gulped as I realized that she was staring at me with a dreamy expression on her face, obviously not paying attention to a word I was saying. "Right." I mumbled and continued reading her palm (well, at least trying to).  
  
***  
  
A/N I know what your thinking. 'A Death Eater Attack so soon?" and "Why didn't you talk about the attack more?" Well, that might not be what your thinking, but anwayz. And my reasons for it are: 1) I know, but I had to make the attack for certain reasons, and all is not as it seems." and 2) Not much was emphazised on the attack, because, well, lets say for now that its because the attack didn't mean a whole lot to the main character, also because it might not...well can't tell you that as it would give some things away. Anyway, R/R. This fic isn't set in stone so any suggestions might even be used. And thanks again to all my reviewers.  
  
R/R....please, please, please. 


	6. Just Another Day

There Is No Good And Evil  
  
Disclaimer: This is gettin old....I don't own anything..  
  
A/N Well, I would like to present to you the long awaited chapter 6 in which you wil find everything from a light dusting of 15 year old hormones to evil overlords to well...just read it. Sorry it took so long. Have fun. r/r  
  
a/n part 2. I am thinking of starting up a 7th year book about Harry and his life after Lord Evil-Eyes. what do you guys think? should I do that, it would slow down my updates on this story, but I have many ideas for it. Anyway.  
  
Chapter 6: Just Another Day  
  
"Bring him in." The circle of cloaked figures parted and a young man of about 19 years walked into the circle and bowed down low to the figure standing in the center.  
  
"Come forward." The young man paled slightly and walked forward.  
  
"Do you swear eternal loyalty to me?"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Do you swear your life to the forces of Dark?"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Do you swear to never falter me or doubt my ways?"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Do you swear to live you life to purge the world of mud-bloods and muggles?"  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Dispose of the filth." The Dark Lord sneered, motioning towards a muggle girl shaking in fear.  
  
She couldn't have been any older than 13 or 14. The young man paled in fear as he drew out his wand. He obviously had never killed before. Nevertheless, he pointed his wand at the girl and yelled in a surprisingly determined voice "Tempus Edax Rerum!"  
  
A stream of red light shot out the new recruit's wand had hit the girl square in the chest. For a few seconds it appeared as nothing had happened, but not for long. The girl began ageing incrediably fast and not much time had past before her hair began graying and her skin began to wrinkle. Her eyes began to sink farther back into her face and her very bones began to shrink. In less than a minute the young girl now looked as if she were nearing her 100th birthday.  
  
Voldemort laughed out a sickening laugh as her body could no longer take it and she collapsed over on the ground dead. Her body quickly began decaying and in less than another minute all that was left of the girl was a small pile of dust.  
  
The Dark Lord seemed satisfied. He reached into his robes and pulled out a long dagger. He ran the dagger along the palm of the young man's hand and then repeated the action on his own hand. He grasped the man's hand in his, letting his blood mingle with the young man's. He then reached out his other boney hand out and grasped the young man's left forearm and touched it with the tip of his wand and shouted "MORSMORDE!" The young man collapsed on the ground, screaming and withering in pain as the Dark Mark burned itself into his arm.  
  
"You have made the right choice, boy. You have chosen the winning side. You shall be rewarded more than you can dream of. Now take your place among your new family."  
  
The figure picked himself up off the ground and bowed low mumbling, "Yes My Lord, I am forever in your debt." He then stumbled over and took his place among the rest of the cloaked figures, still shaking in pain.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Lex, wake up!"  
  
"Mmmm. Sod off, it's 5:30 in the morning."  
  
"We have to meet Professor Leona down at the lake in half an hour for our first run!"  
  
"Damn it. Doesn't she realize that we're 15? We need sleep!"  
  
"I know, but we still have to go down there."  
  
"Right, whatever, I'm up."  
  
By the time I had stumbled out of the Entrance Hall and into the fresh morning air I had woken up considerably, with the help of a little energy enhancing charm performed by Kevin (thank you, Flitwick!).  
  
I was still a little groggy when I reached the lake, but nothing compared to Ron Weasley who showed up with the rest of the Gryffindors a few minutes later. He was practically walking in his sleep. I walked up to him and Harry, I hadn't talked to them much since term began.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron."  
  
"Hey Lucifer...err, should I say 'Lex'." Harry replied, he seemed to be not disturbed in the least of waking up before the sun had even risen properly. Ron just mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like sleep and breakfast. I agree with him 100 percent.  
  
"I can't wake him up, I even shot water at him out of my wand." Harry said hopelessly.  
  
I smiled, "Leave it to me." I then turned to Ron. "Hey Ron, have you seen Lavender and Parvati?" He simply mumbled and looked over at the two girls. He immediately came to life...sort of. His jaw dropped down half way to the ground and his eyes changed from a sleepy glazed over look to a day- dreaming glazed over look. I didn't blame him. After all it was taking all of my self control to stop from having the same reaction when I looked at the pair of them, wearing short shorts and tight tank-tops, show offs. The rest of the girls who were wearing various forms of jogging pants and t- shirts or even jumpers, it was a little chilly. But I'm not complaining, after all, I am 15 years old, they can wear as short of shorts as they want if you ask me.  
  
"Well, at least he's awake now." Harry said jokingly as he waved his hand in front or Ron's face, getting no reaction. I smiled when Hermione came up and began glaring at Ron, mumbling something along the lines of "Stupid, blind, bloody boys." Damn, isn't she obvious.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" I muttered, pointing my wand at a medium sized rock on the ground.  
  
"Umm...Lex...What exactly are you doing hovering a rock over Ron's foot?" I smiled and flicked my wand, causing the rock to collapse onto Ron's foot.  
  
"ARRRAAGGHHHH!"  
  
"He's awake."  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"  
  
"To wake you up, of course."  
  
"YOU RETARD! I was perfectly awake!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure."  
  
"I was just observing the view!"  
  
"Yeah, it is a nice view isn't it?" I said, completely meaning it as Parvati bent over to tie her shoe, revealing her...umm...backside. I have a sinking suspicion that she was doing it on purpose.  
  
Ron suddenly burst out laughing. "And...haha...I...hehe...thought that....mwahaha....all Ravenclaws thought....haha...about...hehe...was...*gasp for air*....books!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just because your smart doesn't mean that your a bookworm. Dumbass. Besides, I seem to remember you telling me that I was 'A born and raised Gryffindor, 100 percent.'"  
  
This caused Harry to burst into laughter, causing me to laugh at the two of them, and as laughter is seemingly contagious, Professor Leona arrived to a group of nearly 20 teenager witches and wizards rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
One by one the students realized that the teacher had arrived and began to sober up. Nothing like a good laugh to waken a body up.  
  
"As today is our first day to run, I will not expect much more from you then some good effort. However, I will expect a good effort. If anyone tries to pull a trick such as walking the entire time I will have to deduct points from your house. Now, before we begin to run I will show you some warm up exercises....Now, form...lets see...make it four rows of four students and follow me in the stretches that I show you."  
  
After the stretching exercises I lined up with the rest of the students, waiting for Professor Leona to blow the whistle for us to begin running. "Now remember, two laps around the lake, that's about a mile. All I want this morning is a good effort. Ready?" She whistled and I began to run, at a steady pace. It wasn't long before I was putting a bit of distance between almost all of the class who had, for the most part, started the run in a mad dash, causing them to quickly run out of breath. Harry was, not surprisingly, the other exception  
  
We jogged together for the entire first lap. Between breaths we talked/joked about lessons, girls, sports, and girls. On the second lap he pulled ahead of me a bit as I began to grow a little short of breath. Back home I had exercised every day for my Quidditch team and a muggle basketball team when I wasn't at school. However, I had taken the summer off for the most part due all the chaos of moving, and now consider myself pretty out of shape, at least by my standards.  
  
Nevertheless, it wasn't long before I had lapped a few of my classmates including Hermione, Lavender and, surprisingly, Kevin (what a slacker!). I pumped my legs as fast as they could go as I neared the last stretch, gaining on Harry. I collapsed down on the ground and gasped for breath as soon as I passed the finish line. I know you're supposed to walk around after running, but as I had not ran in a long time, well...  
  
"Very good, Mr. Thiel. Your time was 6:54 only 6 seconds behind Mr. Potter. I recommend that you perform some cooling-down exercises, you will appreciate it later if you do." I nodded and went over to do some cool- down exercises next to Harry, where he was doing the same under a large tree.  
  
"Now that will wake a body up!"  
  
"You telling me. Only reason I can do it is because of quidditch."  
  
"Forgot that you played quidditch. On the house team, aren't you?"  
  
"Seeker for Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm gonna try out." I said as I laid down on the grass and watched the sun as it slowly rose over the forest. After the rest of the class had slowly finished up we began to walk up to the castle as a group.  
  
When I entered the castle I could feel someone watching me. I took a look around and soon spotted Malfoy leaning against a wall by a suit of armour. He motioned that he needed to talk to me so I excused myself from my friends. Acting like I had forgotten something down by the lake I headed as if I were going to go outside, only to circle around once everyone else was out of site and went over to where Malfoy was standing.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
He smirked. What, do they not say 'what's up' over here.  
  
"Did you read the letter I gave you?"  
  
"Errr...." Damn, I had forgotten about that. After I met up with Malfoy I had went straight to my dorm and not bothered to look at it. It was still laying on the stand next to my bed. Bad Lucifer Alexander, bad, bad.  
  
"Never mind that then, as long as you gave Harry his. You did give Harry his, didn't you?"  
  
"Umm...yeah. Actually I did." He smirked. Damn his smirks.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was just an official acceptance card to The Red Serpents Order. It gave the time of our first meeting and a few other unimportant things of that sort."  
  
During the entire conversation we had been walking around the hallways in no set route as far as I could tell. Unitl Malfoy turned to a seemingly random portrait, mutterd something under his breath, and walked into small comfortable room with a fireplace and a few puffy armchairs.  
  
"The Red Serpents Order?" I asked Malfoy in an amused voice as he waved his wand at the fireplace which burst to life.  
  
"Mm-hm. Maybe I'll tell you where I came up with the name someday, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"Then what."  
  
"First. Lord Evil-Eyes was not behind the attack on Godric's Cove. It was set up to look like the work of Death Eaters, after all, it's easy to pin something on them. All you have to do is kill some people, point your wand in the air and mutter Morsmorde."  
  
"And you know this how...?" He did his little smirk thing agian.  
  
"Ask Slytherins no questions, and you shall be told no lies."  
  
"Then who was behind it?"  
  
"Some evil dude over..."  
  
"Dude?" I asked mockinly.  
  
"Shut up, do you want to know or not?" I rolled my eyes and he continued. "There is and evil bastard over in The States that has been gaining power for quite some time. He has got your home country's government wraped around his middle finger." I shrugged and muttered something about that being believable. He smirked again.  
  
"Anyway...He seems to think that he is nearly ready to burst out upon the public radar (Don't ask how Draco knows what a radar is...) but he seems to want something that is hidden in Godric's Cove first."  
  
"Great, so now we are going to have to work behind Dumbledore's back to work against Lord V. and .... what's this guy's name?"  
  
"I forgot, it's something German."  
  
"And your source is...?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Whatever. Is there anything else?" He rambled off a few names and told me to keep an eye on them for potenial RS (Red Serpent) memebers.  
  
"Alright, I got to go." I got up to leave the room, I already had missed breakfest, I'm sure, and I still needed a shower.  
  
"One last thing." I turned around. "Our first meeting is Sunday, 9:00. Be behind the portrait of the Squeaky Ghost near the Library. The password is Orange Apples." I nodded, not caring about the strange password and made my way towards the dorms. Classes started in only 35 minutes, and I needed a shower.  
  
  
  
*** The rest of the week passed by rather smoothly for me as I continued to adjust to Howarts life. Snape reminded me during my second posions...errr...potions lesson that my detention were to served on Saturday night. The bastard.  
  
Other than that Hogwarts life went on as usual until an odd conversation on Friday. It started out nomral enough when I was McGonagall called out:  
  
"Mr. Thiel, can I have a word with you after class?" I nodded. It was Friday and I was sitting in Transfiguration, the last class of the day. When the bell rang I walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Mr. Thiel, the Headmaster asked me to inform you that he wishes that you, along with Mr. Potter, begin training to become animagi."  
  
"Animagi? Why?"  
  
"The Headmaster has his reasons Mr. Thiel, and I believe that it would be in your best interest to go along with them."  
  
"Of course. I mean, if he wants me to then I will. I never really thought of it before, but now that I think about it I think it would be an interesting thing to do." I was beggining to ramble so I shut up.  
  
"Don't be fooled Mr. Thiel. It won't be easy and I will be surprised if you can complete it. It is something that very few fully trained witches and wizards can do. You will have to meet me three nights a week to train. It is a matter not to be taken lightly and I will expect you to treat the responsibility of it as if you are an adult. The Headmaster wishes that you tell no-one of this, it is to be kept as a secret. Understood? "  
  
"Of course, I understand." I was blown away. Me? An animagus? "Is that all, Professor?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Professor Snape asked me to inform you that you will be serving your detention in his classroom tomorrow night. That, Mr. Thiel, is all." How many times does the large nosed, greasy haird bat have to remind me?  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Well, how do you like it? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review. Please. Pretty Please. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, maybe tomorrow or maybe not until the end of the month. I'm not sure. Thanks. 


	7. Tryouts

Shades of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: If you've made it this far surley you know that I don't own anything except a few new characters.  
  
A/N: Here is the next chapter. It is not too eventful, still setting the stage for my plot pretty much. Thanks to my reviewers, and I can't thank anyone that reviewed Ch. 6 individually right now, as Im posting it at the same time. So if you have reivewed, thanks, and if you haven't do, even if it sucks.  
  
Chapter 7: Tryouts  
  
I awoke Saturday morning well before the rest of the Ravenclaws. Quidditch tryouts started at 8:00 and I wanted to practice flying a bit before the actual tryouts. After all, I hadn't flown sense I had moved to Britain and it would do me good to get back the feel of my precious Nimbus before I went out and flew in front of half of the Ravenclaws at the tryouts.  
  
I made my way down to the Great Hall to see if there was any breakfest at the tables this early in the morning. Surprisingly enough, there was. I grabbed a couple of pieces of toast, slopped some scrambled eggs on them, and began to make my way to the Entrance Hall when I heard some voices coming from the dungeons. I was about to ignore them and keep going when I heard my name.  
  
"...and if Thiel finds the book it could be disatrous..." I ducked down under the Slytherin table and cocked my ear to the side so that I could hear better. The two people that were talking walked up to the head table and sat down, this put them almost out of my hearing range but I could still pick up a few words and pharses. "Absoulutley not!...rises again....out of...mind...death...Malfoy...Potter...ridiculous...But what if...worse than Volde...from the north...vampires will...darkness...we must do...now!"  
  
After what seemed like hours of inaudible whispering one of the the two people seeminly slamed their fist down on the table and screamed, "ABSOULUTLEY NOT. YOUR FUCKING CRAZY MS. DOORSHADOW, CRAZY!"  
  
I heard some footsteps and then a dark cloaked male figure with dark black hair and dark eyes went storming past my hiding place in a fury. After a few more minutes I heard the other person stand up and begin walking in the same direction as the man before her. For it was a her, and she couldn't have been more than 19. She, like the man before her, had dark hair and eyes. She was wearing leather, or perhaps Dragonhide, pants and a jacket of the same material.. She looked quite good in my opinon, that is if you liked the "I'm a bad-ass bitch" look, for the she definatley looked like someone that you wouldn't want to mess with unless you wanted to be knocked out cold on the floor.  
  
But perhaps the oddest thing about her appearance was that she was wearing a belt with two swords strapped in it. She also had a small crossbow slung over her shoulder and, apon closser inspection, she had wooden stakes hidden in her combat boots. I decided that she could be nothing more or less then one bad-ass vampire slayer. And my life gets more complicated.  
  
***  
  
My mind was still racing when the rest of the Ravenclaws began to wander down to the Quidditch Pitch with various forms of nervousness and excitment as the tryouts approached.  
  
I flew a couple more times around the pitch before coming down and landing where a small crowd was beggining to gather around. I quickly found Kevin and Terry and made my way over to them.  
  
"You were down here early." The ever observant Terry noted.  
  
"Nervous." I replied.  
  
"The feeling is mutual."  
  
"Why did Davis insist that Ravenclaws hold the first tryout of the day. I could use some more sleep." Kevin had dull, half open eyes and wasn't looking exactly cheerful. I wasn't exactly surprised as I remembered Kevin and some 4th year boy starting up a chess game about the time I had been going to sleep the previous night. Barking mad if you ask me, staying up late before quidditch tryouts. Did I say barking mad? Heaven forbid, I'm developing and English accent. (A/N.. I actually I love English accenta, Im just not sure how keen I would be on saying 'barking mad' instead of 'friggin crazy')  
  
The crowd hushed as a 7th year boy that I recongnized as Roger David or Davis or something like that emerged from the locker room. It didn't take long for me to realize that he must be the Quidditch Captin when he stood up on a small platform and began to talk in a loud booming voice.  
  
"Alright then. I see that we have a rather large turnout today. Good, good, as long as some of you have some decent amount of talent. Hell, I mean a lot of talent. Ravenclaw hasn't won a Quidditch Cup in over 10 years and I, personally, am sick of losing to the cheating Slytherins and big-headed Gryffindors." The small crowd muttered cheers of agreement. "If you make the team, make no mistake, you had better be commited to practicing hard." He paused for a minute, before adding, "at 5 in the morinig that is."  
  
A couple of the younger hopefuls goulped. I, however, rolled my eyes. Quidditch Captins are way to cliche.  
  
"Right then, there are four positons open this year, three chasers and one beater. Now, seperate into the postion that you are wanting to play. Chasers to the left, Beaters to the right." He paused for second and then added, "Cho, Doran...will you to come over hear and help me," motioning towards Cho and a burly 7th year boy that I didn't really know.  
  
About ten of the students drifted over to the left, including Terry, Keven, and me, while the remaining five or six hopefuls stepped over to the right.  
  
"Ok then, this is how we are going to do this. Im going to divide you chasers into three teams. I'll also assign some beaters to your teams. Me and Cho will be the keepers and we'll have some scrimmages. Right then. Team 1 will have Keenen, McDownwald and Fermi as your chasers and Michael Davies and Brockinham as your beaters. Team 2 will have Talent, Thiel, and Ackerly as chasers and McCorneil and Adam Fletcher as your beaters."  
  
I walked over to where fellow 5th year Lauren Talent, a couple of brawny 4th year boys and a small pimply boy who could be no higher than 3rd year were standing. I turned as listend as "Boot, Brown, Walker, Johnson and Riley" became the third team.  
  
"Team one and two first. On my whistle."  
  
The whistle sounded and kicked off from the ground. I was suddenly in utter bliss as my hair flew around wildley in the wind. Everything seemed in slow motion as Kevin and Team 1 took hold of the quaffle and headed towards the goal that Cho was guarding. I immediatley cut off Kevin, he nearly was knocked off his broom as I circled around him and cut him off again. Kevin threw the quaffle in a hurry as he saw me closing in again. Chicken.  
  
His wobbly pass was easily intercercpetd by Talent. I was already off in the other direction and easily caught a pass from Lauren. Now Davies was the only person between me and the goal posts. I faked a shot to the left and then swooped right all the way around the goal posts. Davies was following me with his eyes. I noticed that the rest of the players were making it down to my side of the field. I subconsiously dodged a stray bludger and then turned to face the goals agian. Suddenly I let loose a burst of speed, spiraling like a rocket stright towards Roger Davies. He panicked and dodged down below the goal post. In a blink of and eye I changed directions and was suddenly rocketing upwards. Now that nobody was guarding the goals I made an easy score by tossing the quaffle through one of the hoops.  
  
The two teams exchanged scores a couple of times after that as I scored three more times, showing off some of my barrel rolls, loops, feints and behind the back passes. As my friends back home always said, 'You were born in the air (literally, on a flying carpet, don't ask), you live in the air, and you will probably die in the air, or at least falling out of it. The second year boy that I now knew as Stewart Ackerly scored a couple times for our team as well.  
  
After about an hour Roger Davies blew his whistle a final time and everyone landed down on the ground. We had played several more games after Team 2 had defeated Team 1 in the first scrimmage. In turned out that the first Teams 1 and 2 seemed to be pretty evenley matched while Team 3, well, lets just be nice and say that they put out a good effort.  
  
I plopped down next to Kevin while Davies, Chang, and Doran Fletcher could be seen talking in hushed voices next to one set of goalposts. I glanced at Kevin who was nervously tearing little pieces of grass up into tiny pieces.  
  
"You know, killing those poor little blades of grass isn't going to affect Davies' decision."  
  
Kevin looked over at me with a silly girn on his face and remarked in a way- too-cheerful voice, "I like to think it does." I rolled my eyes. Nervousness really does have an affect on people's mental states of mind.  
  
"Ahem." I glanced up at the Quidditch Captain, a large knot appearing in my stomach where I didn't previously remember it being. "We have decided on this years new Ravenclaw Quidditch Team players."  
  
"First off, at reserve chaser and seeker we have Megan McDownwald." A small 4th year girl squealed in an excited, if slightly dissapointed voice. "Our new beater will be Michael Davies." No surprise there, Michael is Roger's younger brother.  
  
My nervouseness got the better of me and my stomach squirmed around even more. Chasers were next.  
  
"Finally, filling the chaser positions we will have Stewart Ackerly." The small second year boy from my team dropped his mouth in shock before grinnig from ear to ear. "Kevin Keenen." Kevin smiled nonchantley as I patted his back with my hand, my hopes were now begining to dwindel. What if the English didn't like my up-temp, flashy, backyard style of quiddithch?  
  
"and aslo...umm...Lucifer? Thiel." I burst out laughing at his hesitation to say my name while Kevin clapped me on the back and informed Davies to "just call him Lex."  
  
"Right then, it was a hard decison, everyone did a good job. Oh..and practce Monday after clasess for those of you who made the team. Now lets go eat breakfest."  
  
Me and Kevin began to walk back up to the castle when I realised the absence of Terry. I asked Kevin if he had seen him.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think he's taking not making the team all too well. When Roger announced your name I saw him get up and walk towards the greenhouses. He was muttering something about how quidditch was childish and how we had no respect for the name of Ravenclaw. Said that we should have diginity and study instead of playing stupid games." He must have seen my look of concern because he quickly added, "Don't worry, he'll get over it in a day or two after he has filled his brain with more important things...Like Transfiguration theories."  
  
We both burst out laughing and stumbeld into the castle clutching our sides. It was going to be a good day. I hoped, as the night would bring detention.  
  
A/N: Not much of a chapter but it was something wasn't it? I personally feel sorry for Lex. He already is going to be cramming in animagus training, quidditch practice, being a teenager, Red Serpents problems and the OWLs. poor fellow, and to think that I got more planned for him. Anyways... I wanted to seperate this chapter from the next chapter. You'll see why soon. Thanks bunches to all my very few reviewers. You are appreciated.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Please. 


End file.
